The suction disk in the prior art has a simple structure and low cost, is easy to make, and is widely used in various fields. Especially, in our daily life, it is usually used to hang articles on the wall or the glass. One structure includes a soft rubber suction disk with a draw bar, a base provided on the back face of the soft rubber suction disk, and a return spring located between the soft rubber suction disk and the base, it further includes a driving device for driving the draw bar to rise and fall and a shell. The driving device is a rotary rise-fall driving device. The driving device may be a screw rise-fall driving device, and at this time, the draw bar is a screw. The driving device may also be a rotary ladder type rise-fall driving device, for example, the suction disk structures disclosed in Chinese Utility Model Application No. CN201020555276.3, titled “POWERFUL SUCTION DISK” and Chinese Patent Application No. CN201110006061.5, titled “VACUUM SEALED SUCTION DISK”, at this time, each of the two sides of the draw bar has a pin shaft radially extended, and the pin shaft is driven to rise and fall by a rotary ladder support. Disadvantages of these structures are that: the structure is complex, large rotary force is required, the draw bar can not be moved up and down in position due to insufficient rotation, therefore the adsorption of the soft rubber suction disk is not tight or easy to get loosen, and thus the hung article is likely to fall off.